The One That Got Away
by morgandersforever15596
Summary: Will she ever really be his or will she always be the one that got away... Eventual Morganders fanfic... First one...
1. Chapter 1

It all started nearly 11 years ago. Greg was just looking to get away from his job for a few days and just relax.  
And where better to do that then home in San Gabriel.

June 2002

Greg and his best friend Ryan were just going to catch a few waves just to relax and let off some stress from there jobs. Greg was a lab tech but was training to become a CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and Ryan was training to be an FBI Agent in Chicago. It was suppose to be a week of nothing but relaxation and surfing, but things don't always go as planned.

Ryan had mentioned he had heard of this very exclusive place called Heritage Beach and that it was a big place for a lot of inexperienced surfers, so Greg decided to give it a try. Upon arriving they decided to head into the surf shop to rent some gear and hit the waves.

Morgan's step dad owned the shop, she would work there during the summer with her best friend Cassie to make a little bit of money for college. She still always had this sadness about her ever since her dad left when she was 14. But she never changed her mind about wanting to become a CSI and was willing to fight for it.

It was a slow day so there were just sitting around until time to close, until Morgan heard the bell on the door ring she turned around and was met by two really handsome guys. She went over to them and asked if she could help them and Greg replied with "Just looking to see if we could rent out some gear and hit the waves for a couple of hours?" and she said "Sure just get what you need." When she went to ring him up there eyes met for just a second and when she went to hand him his change the fingers grazed together. And both of them felt that in just that moment the rest of the world had disappeared. And in that moment nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

After Greg and Ryan gathered all that they needed from the surf shop, they headed out to surf just the way they had when they were kids.

After the guys had left, Morgan and Cassie sat in the shop still just as bored as ever, knowing they couldnt

close until those two guys were done with the surfing gear. So Morgan decided to just close the doors and head

down to the beach to see if Greg and Ryan were actually any good at surfing or just do it for fun.

After being out there for close to an hour, Greg happened to look back up towards the shore, to see those

two girls from the shop just sitting there watching them. With Ryan being the kind of person he is, to get

embarassed for easily, he decided to call it quits for the day, and the headed back to the shore.

When they got out of the water, Morgan and Cassie walked up to them and Morgan was the first to say

"That was amazing, how long have you guys been surfing like that for?" Greg smiled and met her eyes by saying

"Practically our whole lives." "My name is Greg by the way and that's my best friend/ cousin Ryan." He said

pointing towards Ryan. Mogan replied "Nice to met you my name is Morgan and that's my best friend Cassie",

signaling towards Cassie.

After quite a few long seconds of silence Ryan spoke up and said, " So do you ladies know any place good to

get a bite around here?" Before Morgan had a chance to speak, Cassie spoke up and said, "There is this really

great dinner about 1/2 a mile down the road, Morgan and I go there alot after we close up her." Greg spoke

then and said, "Great why don't we help yall put all this away and close up, and you ladies can join us for

dinner?" "Sounds like a great plan." said Morgan.

**Still new at this so the chapters will probably remain short for a while, but it would mean a lot to me if you guys would R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

After the guys helped the girls put everything away and close up the surf shop. Greg and Ryan jumped into Greg's truck and followed behind Morgan and Cassie,in Morgan's jeep, to the dinner.

Once they got got inside and were seated in a both. Morgan asked "So what brings you guys to LA?"

Greg replied to her and said, "Oh we're just looking to get a little bit of relation in from our jobs, and with our

passion for surfing we though what better way to relax then surfing somewhere we have never been before."

Then Cassie said, "Cool, so what do you guys do?"

"I'm training to be an FBI agent in Chicago, and Greg works for The Las Vegas Crime Lab and training to

become a CSI", said Ryan.

"Sounds like you've got your lives all together," said Morgan.

"So what about you two, why do the two of you do other then working in a surf shop all day?" asked Greg.

Cassie and Morgan both exchanged an look and at that moment Morgan's phone started ringing so she excused

herself to answer it, while Cassie changed the subject and asked, "So do you guys like Heritage Beach?"

And Ryan said, "We loved it, thinking about coming back tomorrow,"

Right after that was said, Morgan returned, now that everyone was done eating. And said "Sorry to have to bail

out on you guys but we really got to get going, do you think you can find your way back?"

Greg replied and said, "Yeah totally and don't worry about, maybe you can make it up to us Thursday, when we

come back here to surf one last time before we head back to our jobs."

"Definetly, we will see you on Thursday," Morgan replied before her and Cassie walked out of the dinner and

got into her jeep and drove away.

As she was driving away she keep thinking to herself, "I so can't wait till Thursday, when I get to see that

handsome brown eyed guy again, just 3 days to go."

**I have a big idea where I want this story to go just not sure how long it will take to get there... But as always it would mean a lot if you guys would R&R...**


	4. Chapter 4

Those 3 days were the longest 3 days of Morgan's life. But finally Thursday had arrived. So she headed into the surf shop early, considering it was one of the only days Cassie was to busy to help her out, and she had tons of paperwork to get done.

She got there at around 8, even though they didn't actually open till 10, and just sat there waiting and hoping that Greg would show up sooner rather then later.

It was close to 3 in the afternoon when she was in the back finishing up on some paperwork, when the bell to the shop rung to inform her that she had a customer. So she walked out of the back office to be met by those brown eyes she hadn't been able to get out of her head for the past few days since the moment that they met.

"Hey" He said when he spotted her coming from the back of the shop.

"Hi" She said back to him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"And miss out on getting spend my last day in town with you? No way, there is no place I would rather be" He said giving her his signature smile.

"Really, so where is your friend Ryan?"

"He got called back into work early. Which is part of the reason why i'm here. I was hoping instead of spending my last day in town on the water, you might be interested in maybe taking a walk on the beach, and joining me for dinner, if you don't already have plans?"

Morgan stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

But when Greg went to speak, she spoke up and said "I would love to take a walk and have dinner with you."

"Great" Greg said.

"Yeah, let me just close up here and then we can get going."

As they first stepped onto the beach, they both remained pretty silent, not to sure of what to say to each other.

But then all of a sudden Greg spoke up "So how does a pretty blonde like you, end up being in charge of a surf shop?"

"It's not actually my shop, my step father owns it, I just work there during the summer and after school during the year."

"Ah so you're in school, what are you studying?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm hoping to one day, do what you you do actually, I want to become a CSI. Just not sure i've got what it takes." She said.

"That's awesome, I mean if you have really set your mind to it, I think you can do it. I have faith in you."

They kept walking for a little while longer, until Morgan happened to look a little further down the down the beach and saw a blanket laying in the san with a picnic basket on it.

"So are you ready for that dinner?" Greg asked.

"So what, you set all this up just knowing that I would agree to come out here with you?"

"Actually, it was more of hoping you would come out here with me, but i'm glad you did." He said.

"Me too." She replied.

All throughout the picnic not much was said, just a little small talk here and there.

" So do you think we could head back?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, sure." Greg said.

While walking back to towards the shop, he walked a little closer to her and and made the first move by intertwining his fingers in hers.

"So did you like the food ok?" Greg asked?

"Oh yeah it was great" Morgan replied.

Once they finally got back to the shop, they stood in silence for a few minutes that felt like hours. Before he enclosed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands and gently but passionetly kissed her. And once again it was like the rest of the world disappeared.

But not long after the kiss had she quickly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Greg, but I can't do this" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Greg asked.

"You probably think i'm this college girl don't you?" She said.

Because you are, right? Greg asked worried.

"No, i'm not I am only 17, I start my senior year of high school in August."

Greg stood there not knowing what to say, and before he had the chance to say anything, the last thing he remembered seeing was her speeding away in her jeep, leaving him standing there wondering how he could be falling in love with this beautiful and amazing girl that he knew was way too young for him.

**This chapter ended up being the longest one i'm sorta excited about this one... Please R&R... I take criticism as well...**


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 10 AM on Friday morning when Greg managed to climb out of his bed in his parents house. He didn't sleep very well the night before, all he could think about was Morgan and what she had revealed to him yesterday.

Greg knew he had to be back to Vegas and back to work in just a couple of hours. But he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate or even leave California without talking to Morgan first and trying to make things right with her.

So he decided to head towards the shop on his way out of town. He got there just a little before 1 in the afternoon. But didn't see her car outside when he pulled up. But he couldn't just leave so he decided to go inside anyways.

As he walked in he noticed an older guy coming out from the back office and asked "Can I help you?"

"Ah yeah, I was looking for Morgan. Is she here?" Greg asked.

"Umm no, I'm Joseph, her step-father. Is there something I could do for you?"

"No, I was just hoping to talk to her, she mentioned that you owned this place, and she worked here for you after school and during the summer." Greg said

"I made an agreement with Morgan right after I bought this place, if she would work here and do the paperwork for me, I would give her every Friday off to go and hang out with her friends. She will be back tomorrow though, if you wanted to talk to her, or I can pass on a message to her for you if you would like?" Joseph said.

"I was just coming by to say goodbye. I have to be back in Vegas for my job in just a few hours."

"Ok, what's your name? I'll tell her you stopped by to see her." He said

"It's Greg, if you could please just tell her I said goodbye and that I had a fun week thanks to her. And maybe we will see each other again one day, when circumstances are different."

"I'll be sure to pass on that message, and tell her you came by. Hope you have a safe trip." Joseph said.

"Thank you." replied Greg.

And with that Greg walked out of the shop, the place where it all started and the place where it all ended, and got in his truck to take the 3 hour drive back to Las Vegas. But one thing was still for sure he would never forget that blue eyed blonde, that had stolen his heart. And maybe he was right, maybe one day they would meet again. But for now she would only be the one that got away.

**It's not over yet... But wanted to stop there so I can start a whole new chapter in a different year and different setting... Thanks to all of you that had read and reviewed so far. I know i'm not so good at this but you guys tell be good job anyways... Which means alot to me so Thank you... and please keep reading and keep reviewing... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

January 2008

Morgan had a dream ever since she was younger that she wanted to be a CSI for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. But like any normal person you don't always accomplish your dreams right off. So the day she got that call from LAPD with an offer to be apart of there SID team, she knoe this was the start she was looking for to be able to accomplish all of those dreams.

March 2008

Morgan had been working for SID team for two months now, when her boss, Detective Roy Stevens, confronted her on a Monday and said, "Hey Morgan, there is a CSI Seminar that is being held in Vegas thats starts tomorrow and ends on Friday, but I need you to go out there and be apart of it, if you really interested in becoming an SID level 2."

"Definitely, but you don't think it's too soon do you?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, you have come a long way in just the two months you have been here, you have a lot of potential, I believe your ready." Sevens said.

"Ok, boss it looks like i'm going to Vegas then." Morgan said.

After Morgan finished her shift around 4 she went straight home and packed her bags and drove the 3 hour trip into Las Vegas, Nevada.

Once arriving it going on close to 9 and she was completely worn out from a day at work and 3 hours of being on the road so she decided to just grab a bite to eat from a dinner and made her way to the hotel where she would be staying and also be where the Seminar was to be held.

After checking into the hotel, Morgan made her way up to the 5th floor where her hotel room was located. And decided to call it an early night because it had already been a long day and had an exciting week ahead of her.

It was around 6 AM when Morgan woke up and knowing she didn't have to be down to the Seminar until 10, she decided to get up, grab a shower and grab some breakfast and just relax before 10 got here.

It was 9:50 AM when she walked into the private room of the hotel, there were rows of seats lined up. She decided to grab a seat near the middle as everyone else started to file in. After everyone was seated the speaker walked in and introduced himself as Detective Jonathan Stafford.

Morgan had paid pretty close attention and listened very well for those 3 days. Now it was Friday, the day there were all suppose to take a test to see if they had what it takes to be considered a Level 2. Morgan was kinda worried at first but then it all started to come to her that she knew all these answers. So she felt pretty good that she had passed.

That night instead of going ahead and driving back to LA she decided to go out to a bar down the road to celebrate even if he was drinking alone.

After multiple shots of tequila she wasnt drunk but she was definetly feeling a little tipsy. All of a sudden she felt someone walk up beside her and ask "Long day or celebrating?"

She smiled and said "A little bit of both."

He flashed a smile toward her and there eyes met as both of them had this weird feeling that they have meant before but just brushed it off as if it was nothing when he asked "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." "But only if your going to buy me another drink."

"Ok, but only if you tell me what it is we are celebrating?" He said.

"Just took a test to further my career and I feel pretty good that I passed." Morgan said.

"Well in that case, Congradulations." "And cheers." He said as they clanked the 2 tequila shots together and just had a good time carrying on having small talk and just laughing together.

It had been hours and it was nearing near 3 AM and they were both really drunk and not having a care in the world.

Eventually he moved in really close to her and whispered in her ear, "So do you wanna get out of here? " "My apartment is right across the street."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled saying, "Totally,"

They walked out of the bar together and into his apartment building and up to his apartment on the 2nd floor. Once inside he asked her "So do you a drink or something?" She replied saying "No I kinda had something else in mind." And at that moment she kissed him and he returned the favor by deepening the kiss as he led her into his bedroom and onto his bed as they both get lost in each other and not having a care about anything else.

They next morning, Morgan woke up with a really bad headache and not remembering much of what happened the night before after arriving at the bar. And once she looked up and beside her she noticed a guy laying next to her with his back towards her, still asleep. So trying to avoid the whole it being an awkward situation she quietly got up and got dressed and snuck out of his apartment without him ever waking up.

Morgan got back to her hotel with enough time to pack her stuff and check out before getting in her car and driving back to LA. Trying to get whatever happened last night out of her mind. But little does she know, that one night will have it's way of following her for the rest of her life.

**Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left but as always read and review it would mean the world to me...**


	7. Chapter 7

Greg woke up not long after she had left his apartment. He felt the worst headache starting to come on, trying to wrap his head around what all had happened the night before. As it all started to come back to him he rolled over in bed expecting her to still be there just to find that she was gone. All he could do was think about what it was that made her so familiar to him. As he was laying there he kept thinking back to the events that had happened last night and remembering how it felt with her wrapped up in the sheets. Even if it was a one night stand.

Greg knew it would be something he would never be able to forget. But somewhere along the way of thinking about that mysterious blonde from the night before, memories of Morgan crossed his mind, memories about how much he missed her and how much he knew he should have fought for her all those years ago, no matter what the consequences what have been.

Then all of a sudden something crossed his mind, "Is it possible that the girl from last night could have been Morgan?"

After moments of laying there and processing it all in his mind he said, "No way, it couldn't have been her, because if it was then I just lost the girl of my dream not once but twice. A girl that I may have only spent one week and possibly one night with. But a girl that had found a place in my heart and I know that can never be replaced. But deep down I know it couldn't have been Morgan, this girl was just some mysterious girl I met in a bar and had a one night stand with."

Plus it wouldn't matter because in Greg's mind he believed girls like Morgan, and girls like the one from last night would never fall and want to be with a guy like him.

"Maybe I'm just better off trying to forget about both of them and moving on, maybe it's for the best for their sake and for mine." He thought to himself.

It had been a couple of weeks since Morgan had gotten back to her job in LA. But over the past week she had started to feel very different. She had noticed she was getting more tired than usual, but for awhile she just pushed it off and figured it was just the longer hours at work. But then the dizzy spells started coming on as well, to the point she didn't believe it had anything to do with her job anymore.

Her best friend Cassie kept telling her maybe she should go to the doctor, but Morgan kept saying it was no big deal, there was nothing to worry about and that she would be fine. Until the day it had gotten to the point where it was just getting worse.

So there she was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Deep down Morgan knew what was wrong with her but she just wanted be sure, then she would be able to believe it herself. After the doctor had told her the news she went straight back to her apartment just wanting to be alone.

Cassie saw her walk in and asked," So how did it go?"

"Well she said that I'm definetly pregnant." Morgan said.

"That's great right?"

"Yeah I guess, do you mind if I just spend some time alone?" Morgan asked Cassie with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll call and check on you later." With that said Cassie grabbed her stuff and walked out of their apartment.

After Cassie had left Morgan sat there on the couch just thinking it all through. And going through whether she should tell him or not. But then again how was she suppose to tell him she didn't even know him. And even if she could find him, she didn't want to be the one that would ruin his life over this. It was just a one night stand even if it meant everything to her for some reason it probably meant nothing at all to him. But it didn't matter she just needed to let it go and learn to move on and forget about him. It would be for the best for her and more importantly it would be the best thing to do for the baby…..

**It's not over quite yet just though I could add another filler chapter before I start the finale! Iv'e actually enjoyed doing this and think I will continue to do this because even though I'm not all that great at it you guys have continued to support this story and reviewed so thank you! As always read and review and hopefully if all goes well I will have the ending up later in the week! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means alot to me.**

**Secondly sorry I haven't posted sooner, for a while I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take this. It seemed everyone wanted it to go a certain way but thanks to a good friend and Morgander sissy Geralynne23 we decided this way could be a good idea to take it. And honestly I don't think I could have continued it without her, so she deserves a lot of the credit. **

**But enough said on with chapter... **

It had been a tough case for Morgan, but also more of an honor, considering she got to work close with some of the best Crime Scene Investigators in the country.

Her favorite part of the day was the going home part. Just being able to see her 3 year old Gracelynn made everything so much better. Just being there every night to read her a bedtime story and tuck her in made her job a lot easier.

Having Gracelynn there with her made Morgan have zero regrets about her one night stand in Vegas. If she would have had that one night stand she wouldn't have had her daughter, a daughter she loved more than anything else in the world.

The next morning Morgan dropped Gracelynn off at her best friend Cassie's before heading into work. Leaving Gracelynn was the hardest thing for Morgan to do everyday. She hadn't been at work longer than 10 minutes when her supervisor called her into his office.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Morgan asked stepping into his office.

"Yes, have a seat Morgan."

"Ok" She said sitting down knowing this wasn't going to go very well.

"This is really hard for me to do considering your the best SID we have here. But the stunt you pulled with getting Vegas out here, was over the line. I have no choice Morgan I have to let you go."

"Are you serious?" Morgan asked shocked.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but hey I heard a rumor that Langston wasn't working with LVPD anymore, maybe you could work there. I'll even put in a good word for you. Your a great SID here in LA, but I think you will be an even better CSI in Vegas. It's basically already set up for you, all you have to do is show up for an interview with the undersheriff on Wednesday. Just take the weekend and thank about it, I would have to see your talent go to waste."

"Ok, I'll think about it. But right now i'm going to clean out my office and locker, and go home to my daughter." Morgan said as she got up.

Before she got to the door he spoke up and said, " Just remember you are great at what you do and Vegas would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, thanks I'll see you around boss."

Leaving out of his office and heading towards her own, Morgan had felt horrible that she had been let go, but also excited that she had been given the chance to work with the best crime lab in the country. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to take it yet.

After clearing out her office and locker, Morgan left LAPD and went to see Gracelynn, seeing her always made Morgan feel better.

She unlocked the door to Cassie's house and walked in towards the den and playroom where she had heard laughter coming from. She walked in and saw Gracelynn and her cousin Abby watching a movie on TV. All Morgan could do was smile at seeing how happy her little girl always was. And seeing her made her realize she had a lot to think about.

"Hey you're here early." Cassie said walking into the room spotting Morgan.

"Yeah something came up."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine we will talk about it later."

Then Gracelynn turned around and saw her mom. And jumped up and ran right to her.

"Mommy" Gracelynn said as Morgan picked her up in her arms.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day with Abby and Aunt Cassie?"

"Yeah, we wen to the purk, an come back here an now Aby is lettn me wat her new mobie wit her."

"Really, do you like it?"

"Yea"

"You wanna finish watching it before we go home?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, go ahead I'll just be in the kitchen talking to your Aunt Cassie." Morgan said as she stuck her back on the ground and Gracelynn ran back over to finish watch the movie.

Before Morgan walked out of the room Gracelynn turned and looked at her and said " I low you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie."

Morgan felt nothing but happiness every time Gracelynn said that she loved her. Anytime Morgan was having a rough day all she had to do was think about her little girl and it made it all worth it. Morgan never thought she could love anyone as much as she loved Gracelynn. But now came the hard part she had a very tough decision to make about her career.

**TBC**

**Hope you all liked it, and trust me there is so much more to come...**

**As always leave me review and tell me what you think... **

**Until next time XOXO**


End file.
